Winter Morning
by xoleah25
Summary: My first fanfiction! Just a quick one shot. A winter morning for Katniss and Peeta. Lots of Fluff.


***Hi! This is my first fanfiction. Trying to get a hang of it. Please critique! Mean or nice, would love the feedback. :) **

**xo Leah***

It is snowing. The soft, delicate flakes stayed outside the window, covering the ground and the primrose bushes. It's cold out there but warm inside. I put my hand on the arm that wrapped around me. It was strong, not as sturdy as it once had been. But a source of power. He smells like cinnamon. Some things never changed. I smile to myself.

I look up at Peeta, still asleep wrapped around me. How did I get so lucky? Though he was annoying sometimes, hes everything I need. My dandelion in the spring. His blue eyes flicker open, his annoyingly adorable blonde eyelashes untangled. He looks at me a minute then begins to smile. I resist the urge to turn around and blush like I had done just last year.

"Good morning," Peeta whispers, tucking a piece of my loose hair behind my ear. I repeat the same tone. Usually, on days like this Peeta would already be out at the bakery. I would do something, hunting, cleaning, keeping myself busy. I feel rested, no nightmares I assume.

After a few moments of silence, I sit up on one arm, untangled from Peeta. He just lays looking at me, as if this is the last time he will ever see me. The silence isn't the uncomfortable type that occurs between me and other people. This one is comforting. I form two fingers to represent a walking person and place my fingers on Peeta's bare chest. I make the little person walk over his chest. It's amusing and makes me feel younger. Peeta just laughs. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and pull myself out of bed. I will let him get a few extra minutes of sleep, I can sleep whenever while he has a business to build.

I walk down to the kitchen in one of Peeta's old flannel shirts. I make myself a cup of hot chocolate and grab my notebook. In a way to prevent myself from "getting bad" and locking myself in a closet and reliving every moment from the ages of 16-17, I have a planner. I take a pen and begin to write down my day.

"Get cat food, Archery lessons at 4 w/ Lacy and Timber…" and a bunch more. I decide to cross everything off. Nobody will want to be out in this snow. Peeta came up with the idea of giving archery lessons. The kids love it, and some are pretty good. The ones that turn hide their face or start to cry after someone shoots something, reminds me of Prim. Those days are not good ones.

I decide on a simple breakfast for Peeta. Scrambled eggs and toast. I jog back up to stairs and into the bedroom. We had since moved out of my house. Too many bad memories. The baker boy lays in a deep sleep with his head shoved in a pillow. I sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Peeta, get up," I coo. He doesn't move.

"Peeta." I shake his arm.

I pull myself up onto the bed and grab a pillow. I hit him on the back with the pillow.

"Get."

"Smack"

"Up."

"Smack"

"NOW!" I yell at him and hit him one last time.

A grumbling Peeta turns over. "Why do I put up with you? You're a nightmare." He speaks, laughing.

It's not funny. It hurts. I smack him one more time and leave, crossing my arms over my chest.

The toast I had previously been toasting is not resembling a burnt marshmallow. I stick another piece into the toaster and take the burnt one out and put it onto Peeta's plate. I make some decent eggs and put them on the plates.

"You cook? Since when?" Peeta teases as he makes his slow descent down the stairs. He looks attractive with his messy hair and crooked smile, but I ignore it. I'm mad. So I do what I do best, and glare at him. I take my toast out and begin to eat without saying a word.

I see him walking towards the food. "This looks…." He spotted the toast. I look down at my plate, suppressing a smile. He eats the eggs, imitating me in silence.

"I'm sorry." He meets my eyes, giving me the poor wounded work. "You are really my nightmare." He says plainly.

What a gentleman.

"My nightmares are usually about losing you." He says grinning, using a line he once used on me before. I let out a laugh. "Well played." I smile and stand up. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm going to shower, clean the dishes." I say and begin to walk up stairs.

Silence.

"Please?" He answered sternly.

"Please." I reply and roll my eyes.

The boy with the bread. My annoying boy.


End file.
